1. Field of the Invention
Embodiments of the invention relate to a digital-to-analog converter.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
Most of information communication systems have operated based on digital signal process technology. On the contrary, because information humans hear and see is analog information, a digital signal has to be converted into an analog signal.
A digital-to-analog converter is used to convert a digital signal into an analog signal, for example, a digital type code signal into an analog voltage.
The digital-to-analog converter generally decodes an input digital signal to produce a plurality of control signals. The digital-to-analog converter includes a plurality of current sources receiving the plurality of control signals, and a plurality of switches that are respectively connected to the plurality of current sources to output an analog signal depending on the control signals. If the current sources receive the control signals, the current sources may always output a current. The switches may provide an analog output signal only when the switches receive activated control signals.
In case the current sources are analog circuits, such as a current mirror, power consumption of the digital-to-analog converter increases because all of the current mirrors are always driven and are ready to output the current. Accordingly, the power consumption of the digital-to-analog converter has to be reduced to be suitable for systems requiring low power consumption.